hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
TV Lunacy
A world that was made by tdm that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by using a Key of Lunacy on a certain locker. Providence Just a smallish monster mash level, mash them all and get the brains and go. This Old House Get the Hammer Keychain from the house Mailbox from the get go. Beware the Mama Spider lurking around outside the house. You can get the starting firepower and relative safety inside the shed to the northeast.Alternatively, you can break for the Red Key,which will teleport to a Past TV Shows Cemetery where even though there's a Shocking Horror waiting, there's a Hammer and Pants of Power amongst the graves. Do note the Spitters have the Brains you need to finish the level. Additionally, once you have cleared out the backyard of Spiders, do note once you enter the house via the Red Door outside, a Countess is waiting to pounce on you. Taking the stairs to the basement, watch out for Vampires laying in wait, along with The Boiler on the left side of the room. Next, it may not look it, but the fireplace can be walked through without being harmed whatsoever! And meet Hubby, a Super Zombie waiting for you. Go upstairs and it's "Kids,Friends and Toys", by which, a few Squashes, Zombies, a Mutant Zombie,a Zomboni and a Happy Stick Man await. Take note there is a Candle at the right side of the bed. There is a Candle on the other room's left side of the bed and there is a Pants of Power in the room. Lastly, the Attic is full of Bats and Ghosts, mop them all up and gather the last few brains and finish. Relic Hunter I know this level is confusing from the get go, so lets get some direction. First, get to the Tourist Information center, who will guide you to visit 2 Temples : Maze and Blue. First, you will need the Keys to get anywhere in the level. Please also take note the normal Pygmies have Brains too. As the picture depicts, the Maze Temple needs the Green Key and has the Red Key inside. (Not pictured) There are Machetes on the left and right ends of the pond, which you will need to use to chop down the grass to the Blue Tile Switch to gain access to the contents of the temple, which includes the Blue Key. Once you are out, you can finally unlock the brain that was locked away by Blue Doors on the right side of the main level. Next, we go to the find the final brain of the level, which you have to go via a route that needs the Red Key. PLEASE NOTE: The Mine Cart route in this level seems to be broken.The moment you end the journey on it, it will leave you stuck. Use this bypass to complete the level. Once you have reach the destination of the Minecart track, go into the cavern and there's your final brain.....guarded by a Matilda! Finish her off,collect your final brain and finish the level.The only two Candles of the level were in the Temples. Pumpkin Keychain is here, a small secluded corner of the forest. I Dream of Jeannie Actually a relatively simply monster mash level, just annoying because of the huge amount of enemies. Just smash the Mumbles and Magic Lamps to allow access to the last two brains of the level at the northeastern water oasis, where the only Candle of the level is there too. Do note the Mumbles also have Brains too. Six Feet Under As the warning at the start of the goes, QUICKLY RUN FROM THE MR CRAZYPANTS! Do not worry if you dont have the Red Key for the Red Door yet, once you reach the Red Door, the Mr Crazypants(es) will asplode and vanish. Remember to gather the 2 Candles at this section while you are at it. EDIT: Actually, just pick up the Red Key along the way here and proceed on while you are at it. Gather all the firepower in the room and then, it's the usual lava monstery mashing time. You will have to defeat The Thing, then head towards the east part of the level where at Super Zombie awaits. Once he is dealt with, step on the bone tile and go west towards the lava where there's another bone tile waiting,that's where a Raft will have spawned, then take the Raft all the way back to the exit of the level. Dark Shadows At the start,do the usual, check around the trees for Hammer powerups, there is a Reverse hammer at the front door of the house and a Spring in the Mailbox. Go inside the house via the backdoor and check the cupboard with a Bone tile on it to get the Rocket Keychain. There's also a Candle nearby in the same room. There's a Missile Pack in the other cupboard and a Pants of Power in the Oven. Go to the stairs and it's monster smashing time. Be careful not to fall into the water while going to the other side.Kill the Starey Bat to collapse the wall into the next area where two Vampires await. There's also another Candle at the far end. Get all the brains and go back to the exit to finish the level. Northern Exposure To start, if you wish to go to the Secret Level North of 60, go here into this cracked Ice Wall.. This is one complex level. For the First portion,like all Icy Skating levels, you must take great care not to fall into any cracks or trigger any cracks into water. You have to skate over to the North, East and West parts of that "rink" and kill all the Cryozoids, get the brains they drop, then the further Forest area in the south of the rink will open. Once in the Forest area,make sure to search carefully for the Brains, Candles and Hammer powerups in that area, before proceeding to the next area, a Watery Rafting Island area. Pretty much, in the Watery Rafting Island area, you have to take the raft around in different directions to collect the Brains and 1 Candle in this area, while beating badguys. It goes one round back to the entrance, so dont worry. Next, you should see another area where there should be Penguilons flying about, there should be a black tile to that area, hit it to reveal an entrance through. In this next contrasting area of Fire and Ice, just battle through all the monsters and grab all the Brains and 2 Candles and then head back towards the level exit, which is an Igloo, to finish the level. North of 60 (Secret Level) Pretty tricky for a Secret level, as the first portion requires you to carefully skate along ice to the second part of the level, which is this. Please snag the Candle near the entrance of the second area or it will be tough getting back to it later. The final result should look somewhat like this. (Cheats used in this illustration because i wasn't careful, but it should be doable if careful enough illegitimately.) Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from SpisMall Locker Category:Dr L World Guides Category:Dr Lunatic